Европа
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%95%D0%B2%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BF%D0%B0 ---- thumb|400px|Политическая карта Европы и близлежащих государств thumb|250px|Европа из космоса Евро́па — часть света в северном полушарии Земли, омывается морями Северного Ледовитого и Атлантического океанов, имеет площадь около 10 млн км² и население около 740 млн (порядка 10 % населения Земли). Вместе с Азией образует материк Евразия. Этимология Европа названа по имени героини древнегреческой мифологии Европы, финикийской царевны, похищенной Зевсом и увезённой на Крит (при этом эпитет Европы мог связываться также с Герой и Деметрой). Происхождение самого этого имени, как заключает французский лингвист П. Шантрен, неизвестно.Chantraine P. Dictionnaire étymologique de la langue grecque. Histoire des mots. Paris, 1968. P.388 Наиболее популярные в современной литературе этимологические гипотезы были предложены ещё в античности (наряду со многими другими), но являются спорными: так, одна этимология истолковывает его из греческих корней еври- и опс- как «''широкоглазая''»Гудианов этимологик (Лосев А. Ф. Мифология греков и римлян. М., 1996. С. 223; согласно лексикографу Гесихию, название Европия означает «''страна заката, или тёмная''»цит. по: Лосев А. Ф. Мифология греков и римлян. М., 1996. С. 223, что позднейшими лингвистами было сопоставлено с зап.-сем. ‘rb «заход солнца»''Тантлевский И. Р.'' История Израиля и Иудеи до разрушения Первого Храма. СПб, 2005. С. 9, со ссылкой на: Astour M. C. Hellenosemitica: An Ethnic and Cultural Study in West Semitic Impact on Mycenaean Greece. Leiden, 1967. P. 128 или аккад. erebu с тем же значением (М. Уэст оценивает эту этимологию как весьма слабую«phonologically, the match between Europa’s name and any form of the Semitic word is very poor» (West M. L. The east face of Helicon: west Asiatic elements in Greek poetry and myth. Oxford, 1997. P. 451)). Границы thumb|300px|А-F — разные взгляды на границу между Европой и Азией Название Европа для части света отсутствует в древнейшей греческой литературе (в гомеровском гимне к Аполлону ПифийскомуГимны Гомера II 73 = II 113; Любкер Ф. Реальный словарь классических древностей. В 3 т. Т. 1. М., 2001. С. 565 Европой названа только Северная Греция) и впервые зафиксировано в «Описании Земли» Гекатея Милетского (конец VI века до н. э.), первая книга которого посвящена Европе. Древние греки первоначально считали Европу отдельным материком, отделённым от Азии Эгейским и Чёрным морями, а от Африки — Средиземным морем. Убедившись, что Европа — лишь малая часть огромного материка, который ныне называют Евразией, античные авторы стали проводить восточную границу Европы по реке Дон (такие представления встречаются уже у Полибия и Страбона). Эта традиция господствовала в течение почти двух тысячелетий. В частности, у Меркатора граница Европы идёт по Дону, а от его истока — строго на север до Белого моря.Мурзаев Э. М. Где же проводить географическую границу Европы и Азии? Изв. АН СССР, сер. геогр., 4, 1963. В XV веке Европа на короткое время стала почти синонимом христианского мира, но в настоящее время большинство христиан проживает вне её территорииhttp://www.etnolog.ru/religion.php?id=431 «Хотя христианство прежде считалось преимущественно европейской религией, в настоящее время наибольшее число христиан сосредоточено не в Европе, а в Америке — 711 млн (что составляло 36 % всего христианского населения Земли в 1996). В Европе (включая азиатскую часть России) живёт 556 млн христиан (28 % от общего числа), в Африке — 361 млн (18 %), в Азии — 303 млн (16 %), в Австралии и Океании — 24 млн (1 %).». В XIX веке почти вся мировая промышленность находилась в Европе; сегодня же большая часть продукции производится за её пределами. В. Н. Татищев в 1720 году предложил провести восточную границу Европы по хребту Уральских гор, и далее по реке Яик (совр. Урал) вплоть до устья, впадающего в Каспийское море. Постепенно новая граница стала общепринятой сначала в России, а затем и за её пределами. В настоящее время граница Европы проводится: на севере — по Северному Ледовитому океану; на западе — по Атлантическому океану; на юге — по Средиземному, Эгейскому, Мраморному, Чёрному морям; на востоке — по восточному подножию Уральских гор, горам Мугоджарам, по реке Эмбе до Каспийского моря, от него по рекам Куме и Манычу (Кумо-Манычской впадине) к устью Дона (в частности, согласно энциклопедиям: Большая советская энциклопедияБСЭ. Европа и Энциклопедия БританникаБританника. Европа) или, реже, по Кавказскому хребту до Чёрного моряЭнциклопедия Ларусса. ЕвропаNational Geographic Atlas of the World (7th ed.). Washington, DC: National Geographic. 1999. ISBN 0-7922-7528-4. (стр. 68, 90)). Дальнейшее прохождение границы между Европой и Азией по Чёрному морю и черноморским проливам поддерживается всеми источниками. В силу указанных обстоятельств включение АзербайджанаПри проведении границы по Главному Кавказскому хребту в Европе оказывается расположена северо-восточная часть Республики Азербайджан и ГрузииПри проведении границы по Главному Кавказскому хребту в Европе оказываются расположены такие части территории Грузии, как верховья Терека, верховья Аргуна (часть Хевсуретии), Тушетия в список стран Европы основывается прежде всего на частичном географическом расположении, а также политических, экономических и культурных соображениях и не является однозначным. Кипр входит в Европейский союз, но географически находится в Азии. Ряд островов Греции, находящихся вблизи побережья турецкой Анатолии, также может быть отнесён к Азии. Несмотря на то, что географически Армения расположена в Азии, она имеет тесные политические и культурные связи с Европой. География thumb|380px|[[Биомы Европы: ____ — тундра, ____ — альпийская тундра, ____ — тайга, ____ — горные леса, ____ — широколиственный лес, ____ — средиземноморские леса, ____ — настоящие степи, ____ — пустынные степи. ]] Европа омывается Атлантическим и Северным Ледовитым океанами и их морями. Площадь островов около 730 тыс. км². На полуострова приходится около 1/4 территории Европы (Кольский, Скандинавский, Пиренейский, Апеннинский, Балканский и др.). Средняя высота около 300 м, максимальная (если проводить границу Европы по Кумо-Манычской впадине) — 4808 м, г. Монблан, либо (при проведении границы Европы по Кавказскому хребту) — 5642 м, г. Эльбрус, минимальная в настоящее время составляет ок. −27 метров (Каспийское море) и изменяется вместе с колебаниями уровня этого моря. Преобладают равнины (крупные — Восточно-Европейская, Среднеевропейская, Средне- и Нижнедунайская, Парижский бассейн), горы занимают около 17 % территории (основные — Альпы, Кавказ, Карпаты, Крымские, Пиренеи, Апеннины, Урал, Скандинавские горы, горы Балканского полуострова). Действующие вулканы есть в Исландии и Средиземноморье. На большей части территории климат умеренный (на западе — океанический, на востоке — континентальный, со снежной и морозной зимой), на северных островах — субарктический и арктический, в Южной Европе — средиземноморский, в Прикаспийской низменности — полупустынный. На островах Арктики, в Исландии, Скандинавских горах, Альпах — оледенение (площадь свыше 116 тыс. км²). Основные реки: Волга, Дунай, Урал, Днепр, Западная Двина, Дон, Печора, Кама, Ока, Белая, Днестр, Рейн, Эльба, Висла, Тахо, Луара, Одер, Неман, Эбро. Крупные озёра: Ладожское, Онежское, Чудское, Венерн, Балатон, Женевское. На островах Арктики и вдоль побережья Северного Ледовитого океана — арктические пустыни и тундры, южнее — лесотундры, таёжные, смешанные и широколиственные леса, лесостепи, степи, субтропические средиземноморские леса и кустарники; на юго-востоке — полупустыни. Крупнейшая в Европе песчаная пустыня Рын-пески (40 000 км²) расположена в междуречье Волги и Урала (на территории Казахстана и России), в Западной Европе к близкому к полупустынному типу сообществ иногда причисляют массив Табернас в Испании, а также Ногайскую степь в России на пограничье Калмыкии, Дагестана и Чечни. Кроме того имело место опустынивание обширных территорий в Калмыкии, Россия, произошедшее в результате человеческой деятельности по промышленному забору воды из естественных источников и нерациональному использованию земельиюнь 2006 № 6 «В МИРЕ НАУКИ» . В зоне сухих степей на востоке Европы имеется ряд песчаных массивов в России на нижнем Дону (Арчединско-Донские пески, Цимлянские пески и пр.), а также на территории Украины (Алёшковские пески). Андреас Каплан считает, что Европа представляет собой регион с максимальным культурным разнообразием при относительно небольших географических размерах.Kaplan, Andreas M. (2014) European management and European business schools: Insights from the history of business schools, European Management Journal, 32(4), 529-534. История Европа оставалась незаселённой людьми довольно долго. Откуда пришёл человек в Европу, спорно. Известно только, что Европа не являлась местом зарождения человечества. Существуют версии о том, что первые гоминиды пришли в Европу из Индии. С этим согласуются генетические исследования. Но наиболее разработанной является гипотеза о приходе гоминидов в Европу из Африки через Переднюю Азию. Есть предположение, что это произошло в середине виллафранкского времени. До Homo Sapiens Европу и Западную Азию заселяли неандертальцы. По-настоящему заселили Европу гейдельбергский человек и его вероятный прямой потомок неандерталец, причём последний представлял из себя специализированную форму, адаптированную к европейскому климату. Самое раннее появление людей современного физического типа (Homo sapiens) в Европе, известное на настоящий момент, датируется 35 тыс. лет назад, а 28 тысяч лет назад, вероятно, окончательно исчез неандерталец. Проникновение протоиндоевропейцев в Европу датируется 4-м тысячелетием до н. э., с которым связывают появление Баденской, Ямной и культуры Боевых топоров. В восточной части Средиземноморья в Древней Греции зародилась европейская цивилизацияlitmir.net/br/?b=111873&p=1. Страны Европы 43 государства имеют признание большинства членов ООН, 4 государства (территории) имеют ограниченное признание или не признаны. 5 государств лишь частично расположены в Европе. thumb|500px|Лингвистическая карта Европы thumb|500px|Европейские страны: население /площадь /ВВП. Государства Азии, иногда относимые к Европе * (от 0 %При проведении границы по Кумо-Манычской впадине до ок. 10 % территории в ЕвропеСогласно классификации стран, принятой, в частности, ЦРУ (см.), Азербайджан относится к Юго-Западной Азии. Лишь небольшая часть страны находится севернее Главного Кавказского хребта, одного из принятых вариантов границы Европа-Азия.Севернее Большого Кавказа находятся районы Азербайджана: Шабранский (1739км²), Кусарский (1542км²), Хачмасский (1063км²), Сиазаньский (759км²), Кубинский (2610км²) и северная часть Хызынского района (весь район — 1711км²). Суммарная площадь: 9424км² (с полностью Хызынским районом, частично — около 8600км² или около 10 % от общей площади Азербайджана (86 600км², включая НКР).) (член Совета Европы) * (от 0 % до ок. 5 % территорииСогласно классификации стран, принятой, в частности, ЦРУ (см.), Грузия относится к Юго-Западной Азии. Лишь небольшая часть страны находится севернее Главного Кавказского хребта, одного из принятых вариантов границы Европа-Азия.Севернее Большого Кавказа находятся районы (муниципалитеты) Грузии: Казбегский (1082 км²), северная часть Душетского муниципалитета (весь — 2207 км²), северная часть Ахметского муниципалитета (весь — 2982 км²). Суммарная площадь всех трёх муниципалитетов — 6271км², из них севернее Большого Кавказа — около 3700км² или около 5 % от общей площади Грузии (69700км², включая РЮО и РА).) (член Совета Европы) * (член Евросоюза) * (член Совета Европы) Европейские зависимые территории * (Финляндия) * (Великобритания) * (Великобритания) * (Великобритания) * (Великобритания) * (Дания) * (Норвегия) * (Норвегия) Деление Европу обычно делят на Северную и Южную, Западную и Восточную, а также Центральную. Деление это довольно условно, тем более, что здесь вступают в действие не только чисто географические, но и политические факторы. Некоторые страны, в зависимости от точки зрения, могут причисляться к различным группам государств . В советское время деление Европы на Восток и Запад имело зачастую политическую окраску — к Восточной Европе относили ГДР, Польшу, Чехословакию, Венгрию, Румынию, Болгарию, Албанию, Югославию и СССР — страны социалистические, или, как их ещё называли, «страны народной демократии». К Западной Европе относились все остальные государства. При этом Испания, Португалия, юг Франции, Италия, Мальта, Кипр, Греция и Турция также назывались Южной Европой, а Исландия, Норвегия, Швеция, Дания и Финляндия — Северной. В настоящее время, после распада СССР, Югославии и Чехословакии, к Центральной Европе относят Австрию, Швейцарию и ранее включавшиеся в Восточную Европу Польшу, Чехию, Словакию, страны бывшей Югославии, Румынию, Венгрию, иногда страны Прибалтики (последние чаще включают в Северную Европу). К Восточной Европе — физико-географически Россию (в Европе только часть), Украину, Белоруссию, Азербайджан (в Европе только часть), Грузию (в Европе только часть), Казахстан (в Европе только часть), Молдавию, включая непризнанное Приднестровье. К Западной Европе — Великобританию, Ирландию, Францию и другие страны, включая физико-географически центрально-европейскую Германию . В некоторых источниках сохраняется старое деление. Политическая ситуация В период после Второй мировой войны до 1989—1991 Европа была центральной ареной холодной войны между западным (капиталистическим) и восточным (социалистическим) блоками. Большинство стран Западной Европы в это время в военно-политическом плане объединились в рамках НАТО. Социальную и правовую интеграцию обеспечивал Совет Европы, экономическую — Европейское экономическое сообщество. На востоке континента военной интеграционной структурой выступала Организация Варшавского договора, экономической — Совет экономической взаимопомощи; в обеих доминирующую роль играл СССР. После крушения социалистических режимов ситуация заметно изменилась. Большинство стран бывшего «социалистического лагеря» переориентировались на западные структуры. В настоящее время более половины государств Европы входят в состав Европейского союза и НАТО, практически все остальные заявляют о желании вступить в эти организации. С одной стороны, это создало предпосылки для превращения ЕС в политического игрока подлинно глобального масштаба. С другой стороны, неоднородность состава Союза отрицательно сказывается на его способности вырабатывать общие позиции по тем или иным вопросам. Лидерами политических процессов в Европе являются Германия, Франция, Великобритания и Италия. Заметную роль в интеграционных процессах играют малые страны Западной Европы (страны Бенилюкса, скандинавские государства, Ирландия), в значительной мере выигравшие от развития ЕС. Особое место занимают бывшие социалистические страны, рассчитывающие поправить своё экономическое положение за счёт участия в Евросоюзе. Очагом нестабильности остаётся Балканский полуостров, где до настоящего времени не урегулированы конфликтные ситуации, возникшие при распаде Югославии. Неясным остаётся политическое и экономическое будущее бывших советских республик, в том числе на Кавказе. Неоднозначно отношение в Европе к стремлению преимущественно мусульманской Турции к большему участию в европейских делах. Основные международные объединения в Европе Страны Европы являются членами различных международных организаций, большая часть которых организации экономического и политического характера. Основные международные объединения в Европе перечислены ниже. Совет Европы Совет Европы является единственной панъевропейской организацией, членами которой являются практически все страны Европы. В настоящее время членами Совета Европы являются 47 государств. Целями Совета Европы являются программы по сглаживанию противоречий между законодательными базами европейских стран в таких сферах, как права человека, гражданство, международное частное право, защита окружающей среды и культурного наследия, охрана прав национальных меньшинств и т. п. Европейский союз 80px|thumb|Флаг ЕС и Совета Европы Европейский союз, сокращённое название ЕС — наднациональное объединение 28 государств Европы. В рамках Союза курируется множество программ. В рамках ЕС действует единый рынок, включающий в себя таможенный союз, валютный союз (единая европейская валюта — евро, действует на территории 19 из 28 членов Евросоюза), общую политику в области сельского хозяйства и рыболовства. Европейский союз также предпринимает меры к координации действий стран-членов в области политики. Также существуют тенденции к координации действий в области обороны и общей внешней политике. Союз постепенно эволюционирует из экономической организации в наднациональную. В настоящее время совместный ВВП Евросоюза является крупнейшим в мире и составляет 15,849 триллиона долларов США. Также в рамках Европы существуют следующие объединения: * Еврозона * Шенгенская зона * Таможенный союз * Европейская экономическая зона * Европейская ассоциация свободной торговли Содружество Независимых Государств 80px|thumb|Флаг СНГ Содружество Независимых Государств — организация, состоящая из 11 бывших республик Советского Союза (кроме стран Прибалтики и Грузии). СНГ не обладает наднациональными полномочиями и является в большей степени символической организацией, действующей в сфере координации взаимодействия между странами-участницами СодружестваР. В. Манекин:: Неотвратимые объятия памяти. Извечное стремление России на Запад обретает в XXI веке мессианский смысл. Политический класс. Журнал политической жизни России. № 7 (43). 2008. Главными целями СНГ являются осуществление сотрудничества в политической, экономической, экологической, гуманитарной, культурной и иных областях; мирное решение споров; межгосударственная кооперация и интеграция; защита прав и свобод граждан стран-членов. Главными темами обсуждения остаются планы по созданию единого рынка наподобие ЕС, а также борьба с трансграничной преступностью. НАТО 80px|thumb|Флаг НАТО Организация Североатлантического договора является военным союзом, членами которого являются в основном страны Европы, а также США и Канада. НАТО создавалась как организация для сплочения западноевропейских стран под командованием США против Союза Советских Социалистических Республик и его союзников. Основой организации является договор о коллективной обороне в случае нападения на любое из государств-членов. ОБСЕ thumb|80px|thumb|Эмблема ОБСЕ Организация по безопасности и сотрудничеству в Европе — крупнейшая региональная организация по безопасности, в состав которой входят 56 государств Европы, Центральной Азии и Северной Америки. Организация нацелена на предотвращение возникновения конфликтов в регионе, урегулирование кризисных ситуаций, ликвидацию последствий конфликтов. Северный совет Северный совет (основан в 1952 г.) и Северный совет министров (основан в 1971 г.) — организация для координации сотрудничества между парламентами и правительствами стран Северной Европы. Страны-члены: Дания, Финляндия (с 1956), Исландия, Норвегия, Швеция. Руководящие органы находятся в Копенгагене. ЦЕАСТ 80px|border|right|thumb|Флаг ЦЕАСТ Центрально-европейская ассоциация свободной торговли — международная организация являющееся преемником Вишеградского соглашения между странами, не являющимися членами ЕС подписанного 21 декабря 1992 года. На данный момент членами данной организации являются: Албания, Босния и Герцеговина, Хорватия, Македония, Молдавия, Черногория, Сербия, Республика Косово. До вступления в ЕС членами организации являлись: Болгария, Чехия, Венгрия, Польша, Румыния, Словакия и Словения. Бенилюкс 80px|right|thumb|Флаг Бенилюкса Бенилю́кс — политический, экономический и таможенный союз Бельгии, Нидерландов и Люксембурга, созданный 3 февраля 1958 года. Имеет свой парламент и суд, куда входят представители трёх государств. ГУАМ Организация создана в 1997 году четырьмя странами: Грузия, Украина, Азербайджан, Молдавия (ГУАМ) Штаб-квартира находится в столице Украины — Киеве. С апреля 1999 года по 2006 год в состав организации входил также Узбекистан и она носила название ГУУАМ. ЕврАзЭС thumb|80px|thumb|Эмблема ЕврАзЭС Евразийское экономическое сообщество — международная экономическая организация ряда постсоветских государств, занимающаяся формированием общих внешних таможенных границ, выработкой единой внешнеэкономической политики, тарифов, цен и других составляющих функционирования общего рынка. ОДКБ 80px|border|thumb|Флаг ОДКБ Организация Договора о коллективной безопасности — в состав организации входят Россия, Белоруссия, Армения, Казахстан, Киргизия, Таджикистан. В рамках ОДКБ проходят совместные военные учения. Цель организации — совместное отражение агрессии при нападении на любое государство-участника договора. Арктический совет Арктический совет — международная организация, созданная в 1989 году по инициативе Финляндии для защиты уникальной природы северной полярной зоны. В Арктический совет входят восемь приарктических стран: Дания, Финляндия, Исландия, Канада, Норвегия, Россия, Швеция, США. Страны-наблюдатели: Великобритания, Франция, ФРГ, Нидерланды, Польша, Испания. Балтийская ассамблея Балти́йская ассамбле́я — совещательный орган по сотрудничеству между парламентами Эстонии, Латвии и Литвы, основанный в 1991 году. Ассамблея координирует действия, консультирует парламенты трёх стран и декларирует согласованные позиции в виде резолюций, решений и рекомендаций. Совет государств Балтийского моря 80px|right|thumb|Эмблема Совета государств Балтийского моря Совет государств Балтийского моря — был учрежден 5-6 марта 1992 года в Копенгагене на конференции министров иностранных дел стран Балтийского моря. В него вошли Германия, Дания, Латвия, Литва, Норвегия, Польша, Россия, Финляндия, Швеция, Эстония, а также Комиссия европейских сообществ. Совет Баренцева/Евроарктического региона Форум регионального сотрудничества. Был учрежден в 1993 г. Совет Баренцева/Евроарктического региона (СБЕР). В него вошли на правах постоянных членов Дания, Исландия, Норвегия, Россия, Финляндия и Швеция, а также Комиссия Европейских сообществ (КЕС). Девять государств — Великобритания, Германия, Италия, Канада, Нидерланды, Польша, Франция, США, Япония — имеют статус наблюдателей. Союзное государство России и Беларуси Конфедеративный союз Российской Федерации и Республики Беларусь с поэтапно организуемым единым политическим, экономическим, военным, таможенным, валютным, юридическим, гуманитарным, культурным пространством. Евразийский экономический союз Экономическое объединение Армении, Белоруссии, Казахстана, Киргизии и России. Географический центр Расположение центра зависит от определения границ Европы и главным образом определяется выбранной методикой подсчёта, а также тем, включаются ли удалённые острова в список крайних точек Европы или нет. Таким образом, на звание географического центра Европы претендует несколько мест, расположенных в целом ряде стран (Украина, Литва, Белоруссия, Словакия, Германия и Польша). Книга рекордов Гиннеса признает деревню Пурнушкяй в 26 км к северу от Вильнюса в качестве «официального» географического центра Европы. Факты * Название «Европа» носит также остров, расположенный в проливе между побережьем Африки и Мадагаскаром, названный в честь британского корабля «Европа», который в сочельник 1774 года впервые правильно определил координаты острова. * Обе мировые войны начинались именно в Европе. * Название «Европа» также носит один из спутников Юпитера, назван по имени персонажа античной мифологии. * В 1989 году были выпущены почтовые марки СССР, посвященные Европе: File:1989 CPA 6074.jpg File:1989 CPA 6075.jpg File:1989 CPA 6076.jpg См. также * Транспортная система Европы * Страны Европы по площади * Страны Европы по населению * Государства Европы в 1914 году Примечания Ссылки * Евроатлас * . Европа как политическая идея * Категория:Части света